Love Blossoms
by KNSJ
Summary: My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. Love will blossom even if I am marrying a stranger. (Rated: T-M. Cowriter: DMSJ1995. We don't own the Winx Club and the show Marriage at first sight.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is a Winx Club collection. If you want to read any of the others here they are Our Risky Choice, Love at First Sight, Our Love Grows, Passion Grows, and Fate Reasure Me. This will be our first Winx Club stories. I am co-writing this with DMSJ1995. We base this off of Marriage at First Sight. Let us know what you think. Reviews=Love.)

My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. Love will blossom even if I am marrying a stranger.

As I walked to Gerg and gave him a hug I could tell that he had some great news to tell me.

"So Flora, we have found you a match." Greg said.

I could not believe it. They have actually found me a match. I really thought I would not be one of the couples to be found a match. I did not expect them to really find me one.

"I can't believe this. You really found me a match?" I asked to reassure myself.

"Yes we have. You are getting married in one week my dear." He said with excitement.

I looked at him shocked. I was getting married in one week. I was going to be meeting my future husband at the alter in one week. This was something that is going to change me forever. I was excited and nervous about it. But I was ready for it. I was not going to back out now that I started.

*Helia's POV*

I saw the grin that the expert had on his face. I walked up to Greg and sat down across from him. I knew that he had some enthusing news.

"Good evening Greg. How are you?" I asked.

"I am good Helia. I am here to tell you that we have found you a match." Greg said.

"Really, that is enchanting. I can't believe that I will be married soon." I said with a grin forming on my face.

"Yes, you will meet your match in one week at your wedding." He explained.

Wow, in one week I was going to meet someone that is going to change my life. I was going to meet my future wife. I could not believe that they were able to find me a match. I sure that they could not find me someone. But I had faith in the experts. I gave them what I was looking for and I know that they did it. Today is the day my life changes for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, in one week I was going to meet someone that is going to change my life. I was going to meet my future wife. I could not believe that they were able to find me a match. I sure that they could not find me someone. But I had faith in the experts. I gave them what I was looking for and I know that they did it. Today is the day my life changes for the better.

I walked into my grandfather's house to meet up with my family. I could not wait to tell them the news. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my mother. She was cooking for our family dinner that we do every Friday.

"Helia my boy, you are home." My grandfather Saladin greeted me.

"Yeah, I would not miss family dinner for the world. This is tradition." I said sitting down right next to him at the table.

Our family was a large group. There was my mother and father, then there was my two uncles and their families, and last but not least my grandfather. We were a mix of different personalities. Even though the differences, we all can still come together as a family.

My mother and aunts placed the food onto the table. We all sat down and started to chat. I waited for everyone to settle in. My grandfather watched me while everyone went on with their business. I smiled at him to reassure him that everything was alright.

"Could I have everyone's attention? I have some news to share with everyone." I started to speak. I wanted to word everything correctly. "You know how I have been in this experiment," I looked toward everyone to see nodded and some of them saying yes.

"What is it my boy? Were you picked to continue?" Saladin asked.

"Yes I was. They have found me a match and I am going to be getting married in one week." I expressed with happiness.

Everyone did not say a word. They did not know what to say. I could see some shocked faces and others that that were a mix of emotions. I sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked over to my grandfather. He was the man that I look up to. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"That is amazing son. Wow, you are going to be getting married." Saladin said patting me on the back.

"Wow Helia. My little boy is going to be a married man soon." My mother expressed.

"Who is going to lucky lady?" My father asked.

"That's the thing," I paused thinking on how to word this correctly. "I will not know who my wife to be is until the wedding day." I explained to them.

"Wow, now that is an adventure my boy!" My grandfather stated with a reassuring smile.

"Whatever you decide to do. We are behind you one hundred percent. We cannot wait to meet your wife and have a new addition to the family." My mother said getting up hugging me. "Have you told your friends yet?"

"Not yet. I thought it would be best if I told my family first. I wanted to know that all of you understood my decision first. Most of my friends know of what is going on and have been through the ride with me. I am meeting up with them all tomorrow to share the news." I explained.

The rest of dinner went well. I answered most of the questions that I could. I could see that my family were excited to be there for me. I was excited to meet my friends tomorrow. I know that they were going to be there for me. I went to bed with a smile on my face. I dreamed of who my wife will be.

I woke up the next morning with a smile. I got out my sketch book to draw my dream. I was inspired to draw something beautiful. I could not wait to meet my friends today. I walked to the café lounge and saw them all sitting on the couches in the corner. I walked up slowly and said,

"Hey."

I watched Stella jump into the air and land onto Brandon's lap. Everyone started to laugh. I was snickering myself. You could see that Stella was embarrassed and angry at me. I sat down next to Riven.

"So Brandon are you going to let go of Diva Princess anytime soon?" Riven asked smirking.

We all looked toward Brandon and Stella, you could tell that we were interrupting a moment between them. Stella slowly got off Brandon's lap and sat next to him. I smirked at Brandon and you could see that he was turning a little pink in the cheeks.

"So what is this group call all about?" Roxy asked.

"This is something that I needed all of you here at once to tell you. Most of you know that I did this survey for this experiment. I was picked to continue with the experiment. I am going to be getting married in one week to a stranger." I explained to them all.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Musa asked surprised.

"I am not kidding with you Musa. I am serious. I will be married in the end of the week." I stated.

"Wow Helia. That is something different and very not you." Krystal said.

"What made you want to do this?" Stella asked.

"I wanted something different. I was tired of the same old dating life. I thought why not try this and see what happens." I explained.

"Hey, I'm happy for you dude. We know how you are hoping that you would be picked." Sky said smiling toward him.

"Wait, you knew about this experiment?" Krystal asked.

"Yes I did know. So did Roxy, Riven, Thoren, and Brandon. We helped him through the survey part." Sky said.

"Well, how come us three did not know anything. We thought we were all close?" Stella asked.

"I would have loved for you to be there for me but I knew that Musa was on Melody working on her music, Stella and Krystal I knew that you two were going through with your Princess training. But I had you three in on my mind during it all." I said cheering them up.

"Good save. Now I have a question for you Helia." Thoren said with a pause. "Who is going to be your best man?"

"Or women?" Roxy spoke up.

_***Flora's POV* **_

I walked to the garden where I knew my mother and sister would be. I grabbed my gloves and a shovel to help them. We were making our garden bigger. I loved the smell and atmosphere of it all. My mother looked up to see me.

"Flora you are home. How was your day?" My mother asked.

"It was good. How is the garden going mother? It looks wonderful. The plants are happy to be grounded in the sun." I said.

There is something you need to know about me. I am a nature fairy and I can feel what the plants are feeling. I love having those powers. It made me more connected to the earth. I hope that my soon to be husband will understand that.

"I am glad that they are happy where they are at. I could not asked for anything else." My mother said.

"Flora you are back. Watch what I have learned." Miele said.

I watched my little sister make a bud blossom from the ground and sprout into a beautiful little tree sprout. I smiled at her. She really like showing me everything that she can do. She had told me that she looked up to me. I was her role model. I took that as an honor. I loved my family so much. I could not wait for my husband to meet them.

"Flora!"

I looked up to see my best friend Layla screaming for me. Right behind her were all my other friends. They were more than friends, they were family to me. I waved to them. My mother was surprised to see them here. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Layla!" I screamed back.

"What is it that we all had to come see you now?" Layla asked.

"You will all can come in side and I will explain everything." I said.

I looked toward my mother and sister. They followed us inside and everyone went to the living room. I wanted to tell them all at once about my news. I would rather that then do it separately. They are all family to me.

"Flora sweaty what is going on?" My mother asked concerned.

"It is nothing bad mother, I swear. I just have some news that has to be shared with all of you." I started. I took a deep breath and continued. "I have been doing this experiment and it is to match me with a partner."

"When you say partner what do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"I am talking about a husband. I am going to be getting married in a week." I said explaining it all to them.

I looked from my friends faces and then to my mother and sister to see what their reactions were. Most of them were shocked or surprised. No one said a word, they all sat there in silence. I let them think through their thoughts.

"Well, if this is what you want to do sweaty, then I am going be there for you the whole way." My mother said.

"Thanks mom. I am glad that you are going to be here for me. What do you guys think?" I looked toward my friends for answers.

"Well I think that you are going on an adventure that will be a story of your life. That is going to be a ride that no one will ever forget." Timmy stated.

"Yeah, your life is going to change a lot now. You are going to be married soon. I can't wait to see how this all turns out. You have guts to do this. How do you find a match?" Mirta asked.

"There are these experts that will find someone that they think is a good match for me and you know what happens next." I stated.

"Wow, how come none of us knew that you were doing this?" Nabu asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything because I was not sure if I was going to be picked or have a match. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up with mine. I just thought if I get past the survey part then I will tell you. Now here we are." I said excited.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so excited to pick out the bridesmaid's dresses and my bridal dress today. I told the experts that I wanted to my fiancé's friends to feel welcomed and I hope if I do this that they will see that I want to try a friendship with his guy and girlfriends. I thought it was a good idea and so did the girls.

We walked into the store and there was a beautiful dress that was on the model and just seeing it I knew that was the dress I wanted. But I know that the girls were going to make me try on some more than that one.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" The clerk asked.

"I was thinking something elegant and classy. I was thinking of long dresses for the bridesmaid's dresses." I explained.

"Alright, what are you think of for you?" She asked me.

"I saw this dress when we walked in and I think that is the one." I said showing her what dress I was talking about.

We tried different dresses on and finally I asked the girls to try on their favorite dress. It was amazing how they all came out with the same dress. The dress was floor length and it had straps that hang from the shoulders and ones that goes around the neck. The top was formed into a heart shaped. They made the girls look elegant and I loved the colors. The colors were navy.

"You girls look amazing." I said smiling.

"I agree. You girls look wow." Timmy said smiling shyly glancing at Tecna.

"Thanks guys. This is why you are here. To help us pick them out. We want to make a good impression on Flora's fiancé and his friends." Bloom said smiling.

"Now it is your turn Flora!" Daphne said excited.

I smiled and went into the changing room. I put on my first option, the one I saw when I walked into the store. Right when I put it on it fit me perfectly. It was like the dress was made for me. I walked out to see everyone. They were smiling at me and they guys had their mouth hanging open. I laughed at them and smiled blushing.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look amazing Flo. This guy is a lucky guy and he is going to be speechless when he sees you." Nabu said smiling.

"Thank you Nabu. I really do think this is the dress. Right when I saw it I knew that was the one." I said turning around in the dress. It was gorgeous.

The dress was a bridal dress and it hugged me in the right places. It had some design but nothing that was too flashy. It had a heart shape top, then it was tight in the middle to show off my shape and at the bottom it flowed out. It was a perfect dress and I knew that this was it.

*Helia's POV*

I walked with my friends to the tux shop. Stella insisted that the girls and she come to help pick them out the tuxes. I was excited to see them I actually had some exciting news to tell the girls. We walked in and saw Stella running around the store grabbing things and putting them together.

"Hey guys and gals." I said adding the last part for the girls. Stella smiled at me when she heard gals. She hated when I called her a guy.

"Hey ready for the torcher." Riven said with a groan.

"Oh it won't be that bad. Maybe it will be fun being Stella's dress up dolls." Sky laughed sarcastically.

We followed Stella to the back and sat down in the chairs to listen to Stella talk. She instructed the boys to different changing rooms with different outfits. I sat there watching the guys come out. I laughed when I saw Riven's face when he came out of the changing rooms.

"I wish I know what I was going to be wearing for this wedding." Stella said to herself while she was working on the boys.

"Actually, thank you Stella for bring that up. I was talking to the experts and they said that my fiancé would like you to wear the dresses that she had picked out for her bridesmaids and for you girls to be her bridesmaid." I explained to them.

"Wow, really?" Musa said shocked.

"That is really sweet of her." Roxy said with a smile.

"Do you know what the dresses look like?" Stella asked.

"Actually I do. Dr. Pepper sent me a picture of them for you girls to see them. One of her friends are modeling it." I said taking my phone out.

I showed the girls the dresses and they all loved them. I told Stella to text Dr. Pepper the information that she will need. Stella took my phone and showed the guys what their dress were going to be like. Thoren took the phone and said,

"Who is she?"

"One of my fiancé's friend. I think she will in the wedding. You will probably will meet her at the wedding." I said smiling at him.

You could see that Thoren had started to fall for her from just a picture. They guys started to tease him. I just sat there laughing at them. They were some great friends. We finally picked out our tuxes. Stella was very pleased with them. The tuxes were dark blue jacket and black pants with a navy blue tie with a white shirt.

We walked out of the shop and all you could hear was Sky teasing Thoren. I smiled at my friends and said,

"At least Thoren has found someone that he has feelings for. Even if he has to wait to meet her. It will be an adventure for all of us."

"And we would not want it any other way." Sky said patting me on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in front of the mirror as Stella doing my make-up. Everyone was trying to keep me calm. I was so nervous. I cannot believe this day is here. When I woke up this morning I just thought it was a dream but then it hit me that it is all real.

I sat there letting Daphne do my make-up. I watched my friends get ready as well. I thought they were so beautiful in them. I hope his friends like their dresses.

"Are you ready for today?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have been ready for a while now." I said.

"Well, you better be ready because this is all real." Mirta said smiling.

I heard someone talking to Nabu at the door. He walked back with Dr. Logan Levkoff. I smiled to her and said,

"Dr. Logan, how are you?"

"I am good Flora. How are you? I am here make sure that everything is alright and that you are doing alright." Dr. Logan said.

"I am doing well. A little bit nervous but that is normal." I said smiling. "I have something for him. Could you give it to him?" I asked.

I handed her a box that had the note on top. I really hope that he likes this gift. It was something different but it described me and hopefully he enjoys it. Dr. Logan left my room and went to see my husband.

*Helia's POV*

I sat there with my friends. This was the day that I was waiting for. The day I was going to be married to my wife. I could not wait.

"Today's the day! Are you ready?" Stella asked spinning around in her dress.

"Yeah, I am actually ready for today. I have been waiting for a while and today is the day. I just know that this is right." I said.

All my friends and family was were here and that is all I could ask for. They were here for me through everything. The girls looked amazing in their dresses. Stella approved of them. If Stella approves then that is great because Stella loves fashion.

I watched as Dr. Logan comes into the room. I smiled to her and said,

"Hello Dr. Logan."

"Hello Helia, how are you doing?" She asked me.

"I am good." I said.

I looked toward the box in her hands. She looked down where I was staring at. She smiled at me and said,

"This is for you, from you wife."

I took it from her and sat on the end of the bed and took the card and read it,

"Dear Husband,

I cannot wait to meet you. I hope that this gift shows you something of me. I wanted to express how much I am excited to see you. This gift shows that we are going to start from being two to join as one. I will always be there for you as I hope you will be there for me. We can get through the dark times together."

I opened the box to find a pot. The pot was filled with dirt and nothing else. The guys started to laugh. Stella looked at me confused.

"Why would she send you a pot filled with dirt?" Stella asked.

Before I could answer the pot glowed, than a two flowers started to bloom then intertwine with each other to form as one flower. I looked at the flowers. They were beautiful. They were white as snow and perfect in every way. It showed me that she was down to earth.

"Well, that was something." Riven said getting me out of my thoughts.

"I think it was perfect." I said smiling at the pot. "I have something for her. Could you give it to her?" I handed her an envelope with a grin.

*Flora's POV*

I waited nervously while the time counted down. I was trying to stay calm but I had thoughts going through my head that made me psych myself out. But I had my friends here for me and that is all I asked for. The boys left my room so that I could get dressed. They walked back in and Nabu said,

"You look amazing Flora. This guy is one luck man."

"Thank you Nabu. I am so glad that I have all of you here behind me with this choose." I said smiling.

"Awwe! Group hug!" Bloom said.

They all gave me a big hug. I heard a knock on the door and I sat down. I see Dr. Logan come in with a smile. She handed me an envelope. I took out both papers and read the letter first,

"To my dearest wife,

I have counted the days to this day. I cannot wait to meet you and start a new chapter with you. We both choose to let experts help us find someone and they choose you with me. I hope that I am everything that you are looking for in a man. We both have to be open minded to this experiment and I believe that we both will. This is a new start and I am ready to start it with you."

I smiled at the note and then unfolded the paper. There was a drawn picture of the flowers that I have given him. On the back of the picture there was a poem. It read,

_**I'll love you without fear**_

_** Trust each other without questioning**_

_** We'll need each other without demanding**_

_** I want you without restrictions**_

_** Accept each other without change**_

_** Hope for a new beginning without caution**_

_** For a love so free**_

_** Will never fly away…**_

I smiled at the note. He was very talented and was great with words. I know just by this present that I have started to fall for him. He is everything I want in a man just by the words he wrote. My friends smiled at me and Bloom said,

"That is so romantic."

"It's is. Can I tell you something?" I asked quietly.

Everyone nodded and I said,

"I think I am already falling for him and I have not even met him yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Awwwe! That is so cute!" Daphne said smiling at me.

I smiled back and looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to go. It was time for me to meet my husband. The seconds were counting down now. I got up and looked at all my friends and said,

"It's time."

We all exited the hotel room and went down to where I was going to be married soon.

*Helia's POV*

I stood at the front of the aisle and waited. I watched as a few of the stragglers came in. There was a group of boys come in and sat on the bride's side. I smiled to them and they nodded their head at me.

The nerves were starting to hit me. I could not believe that in a few seconds that I will be meeting my wife. I looked over to my grandfather and he gave me a thumbs up for support. The doors opened up and there walked in her bridesmaids. I did not realize that I was holding my breath when I saw those doors open. They walked down the aisle and came to their seats. The room was quiet. I did not know what to say. But I feel that I should say something to them all.

"Thanks for coming everyone." I said to everyone that came.

"Your welcome. You are going to love her. But if you hurt her you are going to have to deal with us." A red head girl said to me pointing to all her friends.

"Don't worry. I will treat her with up most respect that she deserves." I said reassuring her friends and family.

"You better be right." A man with ginger hair and glasses said to me.

Before I could say anything else the doors open once more and the music started. I straightened up and watched as the most beautiful women came into the room. It felt like the world stopped when she entered the room. I watched as she walked down the aisle and came in front of me. She smiled toward me and I just smiled back.

"Welcome everyone to Flora's and Helia's wedding." The preacher started. "Helia meet Flora. Flora let me introduce you to Helia."

"Hi." Flora said to me.

She reminded me of the flower that she gave me. She is as beautiful as the flower. She was my flower.

"Do you Helia take Flora to be your lofty wedded wife?"

"I do." I said without a thought.

"Do you Flora take Helia as your lofty wedded husband?"

"I do." Flora said sweetly.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Usually this is the part where I would say you may kiss the bride but since you all just meet you can either hug or kiss if you want to." The preacher said.

I took Flora's hand and gave it a kiss. She blushed at me. I smiled at her and let go of her hand. We walked down the aisle with Flora. We came into the hallway and I leaned on the table and said,

"Hello Flora."

"Hello Helia. It's nice to finally meet you." Flora said with a sweet smile.

"You have a beautiful smile. Did you know that?" I asked.

"Thank you Helia. You are very sweet." Flora told me.

We sat there in silence for a while just stared at me. She pulled out the piece of paper and said,

"You are very talented with your words and art."

I looked at the paper that I gave her for a gift for our wedding. Just thinking about that we just got married is insane but I am so glad that I have.

"I want to get to know you. So tell me everything." I said to Flora.

"Well, I am from Lynphea and I am the nature fairy. I am a teacher at Alfea. My family is my mother Rose and my little sister Miele and me. I went to Alfea for school. My best friends are Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Layla, Mirta, Timmy, Nabu and Roy. They are counted like family to me. I love nature and gardening." Flora told me everything. "Now it's your turn to share everything."

"Well for family it's my father Reef, mother Lily and Grandfather Saladin. Before you ask yes, headmaster Saladin from Red Fountain." I started to say with a smile. "I am also from Lynphea and my best friends are Musa, Stella, Krystal, Roxy, Sky, Brandon, Riven and Thoren. They are family to me and I could not ask for better friends than them. I love to paint, draw, and write poetry. I went to Red Fountain and I am a pacifist just like my father." I said hoping she will like me for who I am.

"That is interesting of you being a pacifist. I recognized some of your friends from school. I went to Alfea with Musa, Roxy, Stella, and Krystal. They are all interesting girls. That is amazing that you have went to Red Fountain. Was it different for being Saladin's grandson?" She asked me.

I thought for a minute that she was going to ask me about being a pacifist but she did not care about that. She was wondering about my family and all of that. This is the women that I am meant to be with. She is exactly the women I was looking for. Just talking to her for a little while made me love her even more. Her voice was like a sweet song and she was just beautiful like a flower. She was my flower.


	6. Chapter 6

We went into the party and was greeted with all our loved ones. The party was prefect. We had everyone we cared there. It was the best thing to happen. Flora was dancing with her friends and my friends. Everyone was getting on great together. I could see that our families would be great together.

Flora walked over to me and dragged me to the dance floor. We started to dance. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my arms around her waist and started to slow dance.

*Flora's POV*

We started to slow dance. It felt perfect. It was like I was meant to be in his arms. I know that we were meant to be with each other since I first meet him. There was a spark between us. Helia felt a tap onto his back and turned to see Saladin standing there.

"May I interrupt this dance to ask my new granddaughter in law to dance?" Saladin asked.

Helia stepped aside and let his grandfather dance with me. We started to dance around in circles in silence then Saladin spoke up and said,

"I always thought you and Helia would be perfect together."

I looked at him confused and said,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember when we reopened Red Fountain after the decay battle?" He asked. I nodded and let him continued. "Well, he saw you there and knew that you were someone interesting. Then when we got attacked there, he saw how you were fighting for good. Then when you got attacked he knew that he had to save you." Saladin started to explain.

"Wait, he was the one that saved me back then. I never knew who did it. But I knew that there was someone there to save me." I interrupted him.

"Yeah, it was him. You are the reason he joined Red Fountain in the first place. He wanted to get to know you better but he was so busy with school work and his art career that he never got the chance to talk to you." Saladin finished.

I could not believe what he was saying to me. Could this be true? Was Helia my mystery hero for the past that I never got to thank? All these question were floating into my head. I could not believe that we have meet before this. It was fate that has brought us together to be together.

Helia came back and asked,

"What did my grandfather tell you?"

"He was telling me that you were my mystery hero from the past. That I am the reason you joined Red Fountain. You thought I was interesting and wanted to get to know me. You know the usual things that grandfathers should squeal." I said with a smirk.

I could see that Helia was a little embarrassed. I don't think that he wanted me to know all of that. I thought it was cute.

"Well, did he tell you that the mystery drawn picture you got that day was from me?" He asked.

At first I could not believe it but now looking back to the drawn picture of me to the picture I got for my wedding, the paper and stocks were the same. How could I not have noticed that before? I looked at Helia and just shook my head no. He smiled and said,

"Well, at least my grandfather did not tell you everything. Did you like that picture of you?"

"Yeah, I did. I actually still have it. It's in a shoe box of memories I have. I can't believe it was you who drew that. It was beautiful." I said smiling at him.

"Well, I found a muse and it was you. I could never get you out of my mind. You are so beautiful and I just wanted to draw you. In all my art I was thinking of you. You were my inspiration to draw now. It was always nature, until I meet you." He explained.

I blushed at what he was saying. I could not believe it. I was his muse and he never forgot me. I was impressed by everything he said. Could this mean that we were meant to be together? Was fate really telling us something? Maybe it was destiny for us to be together. I leaned my head in and just rested my forehead onto his. Right at that moment like on cue everyone started to chant,

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I looked at Helia and then we lend into….


	7. Chapter 7

I leaned in and we kissed in front of everyone. You could hear everyone cheering and whistling. I blushed and turned to face Helia. He was smiling at me. We giggled and started to dance again. The rest of the evening was fun and exciting. I would have not done anything different than what I have done now.

We headed back to our room. The room was gorgeous. Helia pick me up bridal style and we went into the room. I smiled as he carried me through the door. He gently sat me down on the floor. We were face-to-face with each other. This was the beginning of our future together. He held me in his arms. We did not say anything for a while. I looked around the room, the bed had a heart that was created by rose petals. I smiled and lifted my hand and changed those petals into roses. Helia smiled at me and said,

I smiled at him and said,

"I prefer roses then just the petals."

I smiled at the joke I said. Helia let go of me and paced a rose into my hair behind my ear. I blushed as his hand guided across my face. It was gentle at the touch. I felt safe with him. He went into the bathroom and I start to look around. The view was beautiful, you can watch the sunset from there. I felt to arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Helia. He was in cash in a casual outfit.

"After you get out of that dress you want to set out on the balcony?"

I just nodded and headed to the bathroom. I changed into a more comfortable outfit. I put on my favorite pink blouse with the green lining around the neck and upper torso, with the light blue shorts that have the green lining around the lower cuff of the pants. Once I know that I look decent, I headed back out.

I looked around the room but I could not see Helia. Then I saw candlelight is leading out to the balcony. I followed the candlelight and saw Helia standing there with the roses smiling. I went up to him and smiled.

"What is this all what is this all for?" I asked surprised.

"I thought I would surprise you with something simple." Helia explained to me.

I looked at the balcony and saw that there was slice of chocolate fudge cake. I could not believe that he knew that was my favorite kind of dessert of all time.

He took me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me. I thanked him and he sat down across of me. We watched the sun set and it was so romantic. We started to eat our dessert and did not say anything. It was nice to sit there without saying anything.

"How did you know that this was my favorite dessert? I absolutely love chocolate fudge cake." I asked.

"To tell you the truth I asked your friends and mother." He said truthfully.

I thought that was so sweet, that he asked my friends and mother what my favorite dessert was to plan this romantic moment. We enjoyed the rest of our night and went to bed. He was really sweet about the sleeping arrangements. He stayed on his side of the bed the whole night.

I woke up the next day feeling arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw that I was on his chest and he has his arms wrapped around me. Helia slowly woke up and smiled at me.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning, I guess I must have rolled onto you in my sleep. Sorry." I said shyly.

Helia smiled at me and said,

"That's alright. Don't worry about it. You know that you are cute when you blush."

We got up and got ready for the day. It was the first day of us being an official couple. I could not wait to find out where our honeymoon was going to be at. We ordered food to our room. I wanted to enjoy it at the balcony. Helia came out with the food and an envelope.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked excited.

Helia snickered and nodded. He handed it to me and said,

"You should open it."

"No, you should." I said handing it back to him.

"I insist that you open it."

I took the envelope and opened it. There's two tickets for our flight to go to….


	8. Chapter 8

There's two tickets for our flight to go to planet Ohm. I handed Helia the note and the tickets to where we were going. He smiled at me and said,

"I always wanted to go there. I heard it was so peaceful there. I think you would really like it."

I smiled at him. Ohm seemed like a peaceful planet. I heard about it. It was the realm of the inner peace. It described the both of us perfectly. I looked over to Helia and said,

"I can't wait to see the nature there. It is known to be the realm of inner peace."

"Then we should be going. I can't wait to be in the most beautiful realm with my most beautiful wife." Helia said to me.

I blushed at him. He was so sweet and caring. I could not wait to begin my life with him. We walked into the hotel and you could just feel the place was happy and peaceful. There was no negative energy anywhere. We went up to our honeymoon suite. I looked at the view and saw that there was a beautiful garden. Helia came out and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in and he asked,

"What are you looking at my flower?"

"Look at the view. Isn't it beautiful? Look there is a garden, do you think we can take a walk in there?" I asked.

"Anything for my lovely wife. Let get ready to go for a walk then in the garden. We can go sightseeing later. How does that sound?" Helia suggested.

I gave him a nodded. It was a perfect plan. We walked hand in hand into the garden. It was so beautiful there. We sat down on a bench and Helia took his sketch book out and started to draw one of the flowers. I looked over to the sketch book and saw him drawing a snow flower.

"You really like snow flowers, don't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they were always my favorite. When I was in art school, we went on this trip during the summer to Tree Top on Lynphea. We were sketching different flowers that appeared to us and I saw this snow flower that was just perfect. Since then they were always my favorite." Helia said.

I could not believe it. This is too ironic for me. I looked at Helia shocked. He raised an eye brow and asked,

"What is it Flora?"

"It's just that I was the one that created the snow flower you are talking about. I volunteered with a few other fairies form Lynphea to create flowers for your class to sketch. I was assigned the snow flower."

Helia looked at me shocked. We could not believe that we could have meet soon then later. It was just fate telling us that we are meant to be together. Helia put his sketch book away and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and we just sat there in silence. It felt perfect. As the sky turned into night I looked over to Helia and said,

"We should be going. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"How about we take a walk in the village and find a café somewhere that we want to eat at?" Helia suggested.

I nodded and took his hand. We walked down the village and saw amazing things. There was so many magical places to go to. Helia and I finally decided on a small café that looked just right for us. Helia held the door for me to enter and I smiled at him. He was such a gentlemen to me. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Do you know what you are getting?" I asked.

"No idea. But the chicken salad looks good. I am probably going to have that. What about you?" Helia asked.

"The chicken salad does sound really good. I think I will have that as well." I said.

We enjoyed our dinner and took another walk around the village. It was a really peaceful place. Everyone was right this is the realm of inner peace. I felt so calm and happy here, mostly if I am with Helia. He was just the perfect guy for me. He was sweet and caring. It was meant to be and fate just pushed it more by introducing us earlier without us knowing.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a surprise of Helia having breakfast already here and set up on the balcony. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me and said,

"You like it?"

I nodded and we went to enjoy our breakfast. I looked at him and asked,

"What are the plans today?"

"Well I was thinking we should do a nature hike in the forest by the mountains and then we could have a picnic up there. People say that there is a beautiful view of the whole village. What do you think?" Helia suggested.

"I like it. I can have the kitchen bring up some stuff for a picnic. What are we going to do after that?" I asked carouse.

"Well, I thought we could come back here and just hang out by the pool or go swimming at the hotel. Since we will be tired from the hike." Helia suggested.

"Alright. I think it is a great idea. I am excited. I will make a call to get a picnic basket ready for us.

Helia nodded and we finished our breakfast. I went to the phone and watched Helia head to the bathroom to get ready. Once I got off the phone I got two back packs ready to go for a hike. I snuck Helia's sketch supplies for him. She hoped that he would like the surprise.

We left the hotel and headed up the path for our hike. It was so beautiful here. Helia held my hand and we went together. It felt so special being with him here. Right when we got to our spot we wanted to have lunch we started to settle down. I placed a blanket down on the ground and sat down next to Helia.

He was getting lunch out and handed me a sandwich. We at in silence and then I spoke up and asked,

"What do you do for a living? We haven't talk about each other since the wedding. We have been caught up in the idea of a honeymoon." I said with a giggle.

"I am an artist. What about you? What do you do for a career?" Helia told me.

"I am a teacher at Alfea." I said.

"Do you enjoy teaching the upcoming fairies?" Helia asked interested.

"Yes, I do. They all have so much potential. Look at me talk about my students like they are my children." I said with a laugh.

*Helia's POV*

I saw her blush a little bit when she talked about her job as a teacher and her students. I could tell that she really cared for the students and that she was passionate about her job.

She was so beautiful in the sunlight that I wished that I had my sketch book with me. I sighed and Flora noticed it. She looked at me with her eyebrow rose. She smiled and went rummaging through her backpack. There in her hands were my sketch book and supplies. I could really surprise me. Flora handed them to me and said,

"Surprise!"

I smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed at that. Flora was so beautiful and caring. I was one lucky man to be married to her.

"You really surprised me. I was just thinking about my sketch book and here you are pulling it out like magic." I said with a smirk.

She laughed at that and said,

"You should know that I think of everything. Thought you would like to sketch something while we relax here on the mountain." Flora shared with me.

I started to sketch. I was trying to sketch a flower that was near Flora but when I looked down at it I saw that I was sketching Flora. She turned around to look at me and asked,

"Can I see what you are sketching?"

I nodded and handed it over to her. She looked down at the sketch book. She blushed a little bit and said,

"You are very talented Helia."

"Well, I have a beautiful muss to be inspired by." I admitted.

I watched as Flora blushed at what I said. I don't think she believe that I meant it. I lift her chin up to look at me and said,

"You are beautiful Flora and if I have to draw, paint, and write poems about your beauty to make you believe me then I shall do it. You are so beautiful and you need to know that."

"Thank you Helia. You are so sweet. I don't think I have ever meet anyone as sweet as you." Flora said to me.

We finished up our picnic and headed back down the mountain. We headed back to the hotel and got changed to go swimming. We entered the pool room and saw that we were the only ones there. I looked over to Flora and she just shrugged and said,

"I guess we get it to our self. More alone time for us."

Flora smirked at me and went into the pool. I followed her and we enjoyed the rest of our day relaxing in the pool together.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the night was peaceful. I enjoyed spending time with Helia. We have been getting close and I could not ask for anything better. Today Helia was surprising me with something and I did not know what it was going to be. I was a little nervous and scared at the same time.

He blinded folded me and took me outside. We got into a car and drove off. I listened to the sounds surrounding me. I could not tell where we were going. I felt the car stop and I heard Helia get out of the car and open my door.

"Are we there yet?" I asked curious.

"Not yet. Now we walk." He told me.

I stood there for a minute and then Helia took my hand and said,

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I said smiling at him.

I felt like he was smiling back but I was not sure. He started to lead me and I could tell that we were not on pavement but on grass I think. Helia finally stopped me. I did not feel Helia at all and I asked,

"Can I take the blind fold off now?"

I felt arms wrap around me and felt Helia's breath on my neck. He took the blind fold off of me and there in front of us was this huge green house. I turned around to Helia and smiled at him. I could not believe he found this.

"I remember you telling me last night that you love planet and that you take care of Alfea's green house. So I thought you would love to see this." Helia shared with me.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He was so sweet and caring. I could not believe this surprise. We walked into the green house and I just kept looking around. I could not keep my eyes on one thing. There was so much to look at. I was looking everywhere. There was planets and flowers that I have not seen before. They were so beautiful and it was peaceful in here.

*Helia's POV*

I watched Flora looking around and running from one planet to another. You could see the excitement and happiness in her face. I was glad that she loved this surprise. I had been saving this for a perfect timing. I wanted to show Flora that I was listening to her and cared to what she told me.

We walked around the green house and I took her hand and lead her to the top of the stairs. Her eyes light up when she saw the view of every planet in the green house from there. I smiled and watched her. She looked over and blushed a little bit. I thought she was so adorable when she does that.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, it's amazing. How did you find this place?" She asked me.

"I found it online. I did research last night when you fell asleep. I wanted to surprise you and show that I actually listen to what you tell me." I told her.

*Flora's POV*

I could not believe this. When he told me that he did this to show me that he actually listened to me. It never went through my mind that he didn't. I took his hand and lead him to a bench and sat down beside him.

"Helia, I always knew that you were a good listener. Why did you think that I thought you weren't?" I asked him concerned.

"I don't know. I guess it just went through my head a few times and I just let it get to me. But now I know that I should not have to worry about that stuff." Helia said.

"Also that you can come to me with any concerns about our relationship or anything. We can talk about it and I will listen." I told him.

Helia nodded and smiled at me. He took my hand and gave it a kiss. We went back to looking at all of the different flowers and planets. I now wanted to surprise Helia and now I just had to think about it. I was not sure what I was going to do but I was going to surprise some way because he was so sweet and caring to me that I want to do something in return.

We got back to the hotel room and there was a sign saying that there was dancing tonight in the hotel. I turned to Helia and asked,

"Would you want to do this? It might be fun."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Helia told me.

We went upstairs to get ready for dancing. I went through my clothes to find the perfect dress. Finally I found one. It was a pink dress that hugged at the waist and flowed down and ended at the knees. It wrapped around the neck. I searched of my pink wedges to match. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Helia staring at me with his mouth open.

"Do I look alright?" I asked concerned.

He got out of his trance and said,

"You look amazing. You made me speechless. You are gorgeous Flora."

"Thank you Helia." I said smiling at him.

He looked good as well. He wear black pants and a white shirt that showed off his muscles in all the right places. I didn't know that Helia saw me checking him out. I looked up at him and saw him give me a smirk and a wink.

"Like what you see my dear?" Helia asked me with a smirk.

I blushed a little bit and said nothing. I did not know what to say back to him. He made me speechless sometimes. We headed down to the ballroom where they were having the dancing at. The place was packed tonight. Helia took my hand and lead me in. We walked around at first and then Helia leaned over and asked,

"Do you want to dance?"

I nodded. He lead me onto the dance floor and we started to dance. I was having a good time with Helia. I felt arms wrapped around me. At first I thought it was Helia but the voice said,

"Let leave this place and go somewhere we can get to know each other."

I turned around to see,


	11. Chapter 11

I turned around to see this tall strong man have his arms around my waist. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. I turned to look for Helia. I saw him coming to me with two drinks. He did not look pleased at all.

You could see the look in his eyes and he was angry. It made me scared for the guy. He came over and said,

"You better take your hands off of my wife before I make you."

You could tell that he was trying stay calm. Helia was taller than the guy. He grabbed his wrist and through it off of me. He pulled me behind him hard. I was becoming scared of Helia right now. I have never seen this side of him. It was different and I did not know what to do.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to Helia trying to pull him away from the dance floor.

I finally convinced him to leave before the situation got worse. There was already a crowd forming. We got to the lobby and I turned to him and looking into his eyes. You could see the anger in them. I walked away from him and went outside. I wanted to give him some time to cool down. I shivered as I sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Helia said in a whisper.

I look up to him and he sat down next to me. I did not know what to say. This was something I did not know. I am a peaceful person and calm. This is someone I did not like to be around and I did not realize that Helia had a side like that.

"I don't know if I can be with some one that has a side like that. That is your ugly side Helia." I shared with him.

*Helia's POV*

I hung my head in shame. I was discussed with myself. I was not that kind of guy. I don't even know what he came from. I am a peaceful guy that does not lead to anger or violence. I wanted to be the man that Flora wants me to be.

"I am so sorry flower. I don't know where that came from. I am very peaceful man. I never wanted to use violence. I am not that kind of person. I don't want you to think of me like that. I want to be the protective gentle hero that you need." I explained taking her into my arms.

She was shivering. It was cold outside and I wanted to keep her warm. Flora leaned in and said,

"I was just surprised at your actions with that guy but I know that you would never hurt a fly."

I smiled at her and gave her a kiss. We sat there for a little bit longer in the cold. After the cold got to us and Flora was shivering all through her body that I could feel it, we went inside. We headed up to bed and Flora cuddled up to me and whispered,

"You are my gentle protective hero and there is no one else I would want to be there saving me."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she fell asleep in my arms. I listened to her breathing and finally drifted off to sleep as well. This was something that challenged our relationship and I am so glad that Flora did not run and scared. She is so understanding and warm hearted. I am such a lucky man.


	12. Chapter 12

Our honeymoon went by fast and tonight we were going to be having a surprise from the experts. There was a knock on the door and Flora went to answer it. She thanked the man and walked back in with an envelope in her hand.

"I think we are going to be figuring out this surprise right now." Flora said with a smirk.

"Do you want to open it?" I asked her.

"Sure." She started to open the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Flora &amp; Helia,_

_ We really hope your honeymoon is going really good. But the honeymoon is almost over. But it is not over just yet. The experts have planned a romantic dinner for the two of you. Hope you have a great time. See you when you get home. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Experts_

Flora grinned to me. I looked at the letter and saw that the restaurant was not that far. I could not wait to spend some time with Flora like that. I went to my wallet and said,

"Here. Why not go shopping for a while and get somethings that you like?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her my card. She got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She walked into the bathroom to get ready to go shopping. When she came out she said,

"Maybe later we can meet up and do some shopping to get some gifts for our friends and family?"

"Yeah that sounds great. How about it two hours we meet up at that one café that is at the corner of the village?" I suggested.

"Sounds great. See you then." Flora told me walking out of the hotel to go shopping.

*Flora's POV*

I walked out of the hotel and started down the village. I wanted to look nice for tonight and it was so sweet of Helia to give me his card to spend on myself. I walked into a small dress shop. It was warms and friendly.

"How can I help you?" A women asked coming around from the back of the shop.

"Hi, I am looking for a dress for a dinner date tonight." I told her.

"Come this way. I think I can help you." The clerk women said.

I followed the middle age women to the middle of the store. We started to look for dresses. I learned that the women's name was Molly. She was sweet and very helpful.

"So how long have you known this man you are dating?" She asked.

"Oh, this date is with my husband. It's our honeymoon." I explained.

"Awwe how romantic. How long have you been with your husband?" Molly asked.

"Well, we just meet at our wedding. So I only known him from the wedding to now." I explained.

She was helping me try on some dress. We had been through the whole store and have so much different options. I was excited now.

"So was it arranged or was it just love at first sight?" Molly asked handing me another dress.

"It's not an arranged marriage. I am doing this experiment where I let experts of people find me a perfect match and then marry them. I meet my husband at the altar. But I am in love with this man since I first saw him." I told her.

"Awwweee! That is so amazing. It's just amazing how you found love by an experiment. We are going to have to better then these dresses. Come follow me. We are going to make your husband fall in love with you over again." Molly told me.

She took me to the back of the store. It was a room with fabric and manikins. I looked around and asked,

"Are you a fashion designer?"

"I dabble in it. But I think I have something that will look great on you for tonight." Molly told me.

She went around the corner and brought out this gorgeous dress. She told me to try it on. I walked out and Molly gasped and smiled. I looked in the mirror. The dress was red with thick shoulder sleeves that just draped there. It was a V-neck top. At the middle hugged to me, it was a red ribbon to tie in the back. At the bottom was calm ruffles and it was flowed. It was up to my knees. Molly came over with black heels and smiled to me. I put them on and it looked beautiful with the outfit.

"You need one more thing that will make the look complete." Molly said running to the corner and came back to me.

She handed me a beautiful vintage necklace. I tried it on and found it made the outfit complete. I turned to Molly and said,

"Molly thank you so much. How much do I owe you?"

"You can pay for the shoes and jewelry. I want to give you the dress as a gift." Molly told me.

I was speechless. I could not believe that Molly. We waked to the front and I tried to argue with Molly that I wanted to pay for the dress as well. But Molly would not budge at all. She rang up the shoes and jewelry like she said. As she packaged up the dress she said,

"Think of it as a gift. I am so inspired by your story. You are brave to even do this experiment. But it's so romantic that you found love within it already. I want to gift that love. Please let me do this for you."

"Fine thank you so much Molly." I told her giving her a hug before leaving.

I walked down the street to meet up with Helia. I smiled when I saw him. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss and asked,

"How is shopping going? For a minute I thought you forgot about me."

"I am so sorry. I was in this shop and lost track of time but I do have an amazing outfit for tonight and some new dresses for some of our friends." I told him.

"Our friends?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Your friends are my friends. I really hope they like the dress. Just by you telling me about them I think I found some good presents for your friends Stella and Crystal. I also bought dresses for my friends Bloom and Daphne." I explained.

He smiled at me and we continued on shopping for our friends and family. We found some things that they all would love. As we went back to the hotel to get ready. I walked into the bathroom to start to get ready. I was nervous about how Helia would react.

*Helia's POV*

I waited for Flora to finish up of getting ready. I sat there sketching in my note book. Right then the bathroom door opened up and there stood the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She made me speechless. Flora walked out nervously.

"Wow Flora. You look… Wow." I said stunned.

Flora blushed and said,

"Thank you Helia. Is someone a little speechless?"

She giggled at me when I blushed a little bit. I smiled at her and said,

"Well, when you are staring at someone this gorgeous as you of course I would be speechless."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, when you are starring at someone this gorgeous as you of course I would be speechless."

Flora blushed and walked over to me. I gave her a hug and said,

"You are so beautiful my flower."

"Thank you Helia. Ready to go?" She asked.

We left the hotel and went to our reservation. It was at a nice restaurant. They lead us outside on this balcony. We were the only one out there. It was very private and romantic. We started to enjoy our dinner and Flora spoke up and said,

"I know this is supposed to be a romantic dinner but I think we should discuss some things about our living arrangements before we go back home. Where ever home is."

"I don't blame you. I would want to figure that out too. You already know that my job is open and I can live anywhere. I want you to feel comfortable and I know that you are a teacher at Alfea so would you want to get a place in Magix." I suggested.

Flora smiled to me and said,

"Are you sure? I want to make this work for the both of us. I just want to make sure that you are okay with everything."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said,

"I am happy where ever you are and that you are happy. My inspiration is you now and I need to be around my mus. Also this would give me a reason to go visit my grandfather more often now."

Flora laughed at this and we enjoyed the rest of our night.

*Flora's POV*

Today we were going home and find an apartment in Magix to start our new life. Helia and I walked down Magix and walked into to the first apartment to see if this was going to be our new home. We walked into the apartment and meet the owner. He was a short smiling man.

"Nice to meet both of you. So is this your first place together?" He asked as we walked through the apartment.

"Yeah, we are so excited." Helia said.

"How long have you two been together? Are you guys married?" He asked.

"We have been together for about few weeks." I told him.

"Wow. I don't think that I ever meet anyone who have been together for a few weeks and moves in with each other. But I couldn't help but notice that you have a ring. Are you married?" He asked.

"Yeah we are married." Helia said smiling.

"Wow. But that's love I guess. Me and my wife had been married not even a month after meeting her. I just knew she was the one. We have been married since then. She's now my angel." He shared.

"Awwwee. I am so sorry. She really loved you and I can tell that by the way you talk about her." I shared giving the man a hug.

He smiled to me and said,

"You are so sweet. You remind me of her. She was so free loving and caring. She would really like you. So what do you think of the place?" He asked.

I looked up to Helia and we could tell by just looking at each other that this place was,


	14. Chapter 14

"You are so sweet. You remind me of her. She was so free loving and caring. She would really like you. So what do you think of the place?" He asked.

I looked up to Helia and we could tell by just looking at each other that this place was the place for us. Helia nodded and then said,

"We really like the place. What is the offer you are looking for?"

The old man smiled at us and then said,

"I think that we can make an agreement where we both get what we want."

We went to the café down the street to talk. I sat down next to Helia and the old man sat across of us. He smiled to us and we got to talking. After a while we found an agreement and the paperwork was going in progress. We said our good byes and headed to Red Fountain to see Saladin.

As we got to Red Fountain I could see that Helia was excited to be there. We walked to the front of the school. Students were whispering but I did not care. We saw Saladin in the hall. He grinned at us and asked,

"What may I have the honor of seeing the new couple first?"

"We were in town and thought to come and visit you before I take Flora to work." Helia explained.

"Well, how was the honeymoon?" Saladin asked.

"It was wonderful. We had a great time." I stated.

I looked at the time and saw that I had to make it to class. I turned to my husband and grandfather and said,

"I must go. I will see you later. Don't forget to tell him the good news."

"What good news?" Saladin asked.

I stopped and smiled quickly. I then spoke up and said,

"We will be living in Magix. Helia will be closer to you and me. He is free lancing here in Magix."

I got to Alfea in good time. Everyone was greeting me back. I walked up to see a smiling Faragonda.

"Welcome back Flora. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful. I did have a great time with Helia but I glad to be back home." I explained.

"Well, we are glad you are back. So I think a class of yours is waiting." Faragonda said smiling.

I nodded and went to start my class.

*Helia's POV*

I walked with my grandfather around the school. There was so many memories here. Some of the greatest memories was when I saw Flora here without knowing that we would end up with her in the end.

"So a little birdy told me you told Flora that I joined Red Fountain because of her." I asked with a smirk.

It was not a lie. I did want to get to know her and the only way to do that was be in school closer to her. She was one reason why I joined Red Fountain. But after being part of the school and see everything that goes on, there was many other reasons to join the school.

"Well, maybe your little bird is right. She is your wife after all." My grandfather said with a smirk.

We laughed at that and when on talking about random things. It was nice to be back home and I could not wait to see where this all goes between Flora and myself. Here goes a new chapter of our life.


	15. Chapter 15

I walked up to Alfea and looked around. I did not know where to find Flora but I had one guess. I walked to the garden and saw Flora teaching. You could see the glow on her face when she was helping some fairies strengthen their skills.

*Flora's POV*

I looked up from helping one of my students and saw Helia standing by the door. He smiled to me and I smiled back. I could tell that my cheeks were heating up. No one needed to tell me that I was blushing. Some of my students saw and started to giggle.

"Alright class, that is enough for today. Practice what we learned today and be ready to each perform next class what you learned." I said with a smirk.

Everyone walked out and I walked up to Helia. He smiled and said,

"Sorry if I embarrassed you like that."

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy your surprise. How was your grandfather?" I asked.

"He is well. So this is where you teach. What subject do you teach?" Helia asked.

I could tell he was interested in what I had to say. We were walking down the halls as we talked. I turned to him and said,

"Different things. I mostly help out in different class but I prefer teaching potionology."

"That's interesting. I could tell you really enjoy telling those fairies all about the plants in the garden." Helia explained.

I smiled to him and nodded. We walked out onto the grounds and went toward the benches. We sat there in silence for a while until you heard,

"Flora is that you?"

We turned around to see Daphne walking up to us. I gave her a hug and said,

"Hello Daphne, how have you been?"

"I have been well. I heard you were back from your honeymoon and I wanted to hear all about it. Hello Helia." Daphne said.

"Hello Daphne. The honeymoon was wonderful. Don't you agree Flora?" Helia commented.

"It was wonderful. Here are some pictures. We went the planet of Ohm. It was peaceful." I told her.

"Oh planet Ohm is a lovely planet. I think that is the perfect planet for you two to honeymoon. I would defiantly recommend it to you two. I am glad you had a great time. So are you ready for the honeymoon stage to be over?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, we know that it won't last forever but if we care for each other so much and our feeling for each other are true then we will be strong through it all." Helia stated.

I smiled to Helia and Daphne. I could not have said it better than myself. It's like Helia knows what I was thinking and feeling. It is a perfect match between us two. I could tell that we will be alright.

"I have an idea. Helia and I just got our first place together. Why don't you come over? Helia and I are going to invite the others over and we can have a small party." I suggested.

"Sound wonderful. Can't wait. See you later." Daphne stated.

Helia turned to me and said,

"Alright then, do you think you can sneak away to get our place together before our friends come over?"

I nodded and we walked down to Magix together. Helia took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. I smiled big to him. We were both excited about this. We stepped in and looked around. Most of the furniture was still there. The old owner told us that we could keep it if we wanted to.

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"I think that we should put some things away and start cleaning up odds ends. Also if you want, we can change the color of the furniture color if you would like." Helia suggested.

I nodded and we got to work. We worked hard to make the place ours. Helia went out to get some supplies from the stores. I wanted to surprise Helia by hanging up some of his artwork around the apartment. I finished right when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to be face to face with….


	16. Chapter 16

I nodded and we got to work. We worked hard to make the place ours. Helia went out to get some supplies from the stores. I wanted to surprise Helia by hanging up some of his artwork around the apartment. I finished right when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to be face to face with everyone. I was faced with Helia's and my friends. I smiled to everyone and said,

"Come on in."

Everyone came in and I got reintroduced with Helia's friends. I introduced his friends to my friends. We all settled down and I looked around the place was not fully finished and the girls could tell I wanted to complete it.

"I think it is time to a combined spell to bring the potential this place has." Stella stated.

I smiled to her and agreed with Stella. She seems sweet and I could defiantly see myself getting along with her. The rest of the girls got up and helped out. We all focused on what we think the house should look like and together we completed the place. I looked around and saw how amazing it looked. It is exactly what I hope it would be. Helia will be so surprised at how perfect the house looked.

"Now this just screams you Flora. This place was made for you and Helia." Daphne said smiling at me.

"Speaking of Helia. Where is the man of the hour?" Riven asked looking around.

"He went out to get a few things. This is going to be a big surprise for him. I can't wait for him to see it." I explained.

Right then we heard the door opening and Helia said,

"Flora I'm back. I hope our friends will be…"

He looked at everyone in surprise and then looked around the place. He looked at me smiling and said,

"You finished it and put some of my work up. It looks great."

"Well, you got to thanks the girls for helping me. I would not be able to finish it without them. They did a great job." I explained.

We all sat down and enjoyed the rest of the evening with our friends. I loved to get to know the girls and I could tell we all were going to be great friends. Stella was so much fun to talk to. She explained to me about her fashion business and that she could hook me up when I want something new to wear. I thanked her for her offer and told her we would have to go shopping some time and talk about it. I recognize Krystal as the princess of Lynphea and could not believe that Helia had known her since they were kids. I thought Musa was awesome and fun loving. I loved her spirit and personality. She was really laid back and caring but there were moments where she would give attitude and bite someone's head off if she had to and Roxy was so caring and sweet. She was like the little sister that everyone wanted.

The night went well and it was the first night for Helia and I to be in the apartment together. It was exciting and nerve racking. I had only had roommates with girls from school but never shared a place with a man. This was a big step for me. But I was ready for a new start.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up early the next day. Helia was in our little kitchen cooking our breakfast. He looked at piece here. I walked over to him and said,

"Everything smells good. What is for breakfast?"

"I have a lot of options. How does eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait to taste it. You look like you were having fun cooking. Do you like to cook?" I asked.

"I love to cook. Maybe one of these days we could cook something together. What do you think?" He asked.

"I love that plan. How about his weekend we make a whole day of lazy relaxing at home and we could cook for each other?" I suggested.

Helia nodded and asked,

"What are your plans for today?"

"I have classes to teach and then grading papers. I will be home early tonight. I only have a few classes today. How about you?" I asked.

"I think I will see if I can find someone around town who wants to buy or sell some of my paintings." Helia shared.

"Well, if you need any help, I am here for you. If you need anything don't be scared to ask." I told him.

I loved that he was so determined to do something with his life. Helia was passionate about his art work and I was supportive of that. We said our goodbyes and made plans to meet up at lunch in town.

*Helia's POV*

I started around town and so far, there was no luck. Everyone either did not have the money or no room in their gallery for my painting. But they did say that they would keep me in mind. I sighed as I sat down in the café waiting for Flora. She walked in smiling.

"How was your day so far?" She asked.

"Alright. How about yours?" I asked.

"It was eventful. My freshman class has excelled so far this year. I could not be more proud of them." Flora shared.

You could see that she cared about her students as if they were her own children. There was determination and passion there. That was one thing we were connected to each other for.

"How is the search for your paintings?" She asked.

"Not so good. But I am not going to give up trying." I shared.

"Well, I am glad that you are not. There will be someone one of these days that will want one of your painting." She told me.

Right then the waitress came up with someone else. We looked at each other and I asked,

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"No, I just have a question. Who paintings are those? Do you know that artist?" He asked.

"They are mine. I am the artist. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if….


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, I was wondering if it was alright if I show my boss?" He asked.

I looked over to Flora and you could see the excitement in her eyes for me. She nodded and I told him sure. The waiter sighed over a tall man and he interduce us to him.

"Sir I would like to interduce you to the artist Helia and his wife Flora. Helia this is my boss Mr. Markie. Markie this is what I wanted to show you. I thought these would look good in the café." The waiter suggested.

Markie looked over the paintings that I had created. We all sat there in silence and waited to see what Markie would think. Markie smiled and said,

"Helia these are actually really good. I think I would be really interested in purchasing a few of these. Are these the only ones you have?"

I did not know what to say at first. Flora spoke up and said,

"If you would like we can make a time to bring some more over that my husband is interested to sell to you. Would that work with you?"

"I think that would be a great idea. How about you two come over close to closing and we can talk business then but I would like to buy one of these painting now." Markie asked.

He picked one of my favorites. It was the landscape of the pond with the forest surrounding it near Red Fountain. We thanked his and continued eating. When it was time to pay for our meal, our waiter came over and told us it was on the house by Markie. Flora thanked them both and walked out with me.

"This is the best! Congratulations Helia. I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it." Flora told me giving me a hug.

"Thanks Flora. I am so happy you could be there for it to happen. I can't wait to go back and see if he will buy some more. Which one's should I offer to him?" I asked.

"How about we go back to the apartment and pick a few out together. I could help you." Flora suggested.

We went back to the house and started to look at all the paintings This was an exciting day for us. I could not believe my dream of selling some of my paintings were coming true. I looked over to Flora and see was sorting all my paintings around for me. She had this beautiful glow around her. I thought that moment she looked like an angel sent to me.

We got all the paintings together. So we walked down to the café and I knocked on the door. Markie opened it with a smile. He led us in and there were a few people there with him.

"I thought I would have my staff help me pick out some of the paintings. They loved the one I already bought." Markie asked.

I placed all the paintings out and left them all look at the paintings. Flora took my hand and squeezed it. We watched them talk about certain paintings that they liked. It took a while but Markie finally spoke up and said,

"My staff and I have decided. We are going to…..


	19. Chapter 19

"My staff and I have decided. We are going to be buying three of these paintings. My staff and I agree that it might put more color in the place. So what are your prices?" He asked.

I could not believe it. This guy already bought one of my paintings and now he wants to buy three more. This could not be real. I felt Flora squeeze my hand and right there I knew that it was real. That was what showed me it was real.

We started to make deals and Flora and I were shaking hands. We walked out and went home. As I got into our little apartment Flora hugged me. We accidently fell onto the floor. I smiled at her and she lend in and kissed me. We shared a passionate kiss. I looked into her beautiful eyes and there was a moment.

The rest of the night we relaxed on the couch snuggling in a blanket.

*Flora's POV*

I woke up and felt warm arms around me. I looked over and saw Helia was sound asleep. I smiled to myself. He was so sweet and caring. I felt him stirring and he smiled to me and said yawning,

"Morning Flora."

"Morning. How did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Good, how about you?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded and then heard the doorbell. I quickly got up and answered it. There stood the girls. I looked at them confused. Bloom smiled to me and asked,

"Did you forget?"

I thought about it for a minute and then it hit me. I could not believe I forgot about morning breakfast with the girls. I sighed and gave them a weak smile. They laughed lightly and you heard from behind me Helia ask,

"Who's at the door?"

He came over and saw it was the girls. He gave me a look and I said,

"I totally forgot about breakfast with the girls."

"Well, it's more like lunch now." Stella said from behind the others.

I looked at the time and could not believe that it was already noon. We have slept the whole morning away. I looked at them apologetically. I felt so bad about it. I stood my best friends and new friends up. I sighed and said,

"I am so sorry. How can I make it up?"

"How about we go out to lunch and have a girl's afternoon?" Layla suggested.

I nodded and told them to give me a minute to get ready. I quickly got ready and came out to say goodbye to Helia. He gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I got out and you could hear the girls trying to not gasp and make girly noise.


	20. Chapter 20

I nodded and told them to give me a minute to get ready. I quickly got ready and came out to say goodbye to Helia. He gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I got out and you could hear the girls trying to not gasp and make girly noise.

We shopped for a bit and then we took a break. We were sitting at a pizza place to get something to eat. We sat at a table outside. It was a beautiful day. We were talking and having a good time.

"So, how is the married life?" Stella asked me.

"Good. I am really happy." I told them.

"That's good. He is a really great guy. You do make him happy." Krystal said.

We back shopping for a bit longer. Then we went our separate way and headed home. When I got home I put my things away. I went to see if Helia was here. It was quiet. I then headed to the room where he paints.

*Helia's POV*

After Flora left I went to my work shop. I wanted to work on a painting I have been working on. It was something close to me. I started to work on it. I then got lost into my work. I didn't hear the door. I then stepped back and looked at it.

"It looks amazing." Flora said behind me.

"Thanks." I was looking at it. "It's a working progress." I told her.

"It looks amazing. You are getting there." She told me.

"Yeah. I just feel like something is missing. I just don't know yet." I told her truthfully.

"You will figure it out. Maybe something to eat will help you figure it out." She suggested to me.

"Okay. Let me clean up and then I will be there to help you." I told her.

She then walked away. I started to clean up. I stepped back and looked at my painting while I whip my hands off. I then walked away. I went to help Flora with the food. I walked into the kitchen. She was already started without me.

"How about a sandwich?" She asked me.

I went behind her and wrap my arms her and said,

"It sounds great. What do you need help with?"

"Can you get the meat out and greens?" She asked me.

I did what she asked. This is really nice. I love having her around. We got done making the sandwiches and then we headed outside and ate out there. It was a beautiful day out. It was nice and relaxing.


End file.
